An image forming apparatus using electrophotography forms a visible toner image on a photosensitive medium by supplying a toner to an electrostatic latent image formed on the photosensitive medium, transfers the toner image to a recording medium, and then fixes the transferred toner image on the recording medium, thereby printing an image on the recording medium.
A development cartridge is an assembly of parts for forming the visible toner image, is attachable/detachable to/from a main body of the image forming apparatus, and is replaceable when the life thereof is ended. The development cartridge includes a photosensitive medium and a developer roller configured to supply a toner to the photosensitive medium, and contains the toner to be supplied to the photosensitive medium. When the development cartridge is attached to the main body of the image forming apparatus, the photosensitive medium is connected to a driver provided in the main body. The photosensitive medium is connected to the developer roller based on a gear connection structure. As such, the photosensitive medium and the developer roller are driven.
Rotation uniformity of the photosensitive medium and the developer roller influences the quality of the printed image.